Rion Steiner
Rion Steiner (リオン シュタイナー Steiner Rion). Rion is a main character on the video game Galerians. A young boy who wakes up in a hospital with no memory of who he is. The game suggests Rion gained psychic powers as a result of the human experimentation being conducted in the hospital. It shown in the movie it repeats the game in some places but different. Appearance Rion haves blonde hair with bangs and haves blue eyes. throw out the game Rion is wearing a white with a pocket on his chest short jacket that looks like a t-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it. He is wearing red shorts with black 2 lines at the bottom. One thick and one skiny. He is also wearing long red and black standard combat boots. He only haves one earring on one side of his ear. He has a black collar that looks more like a choker a dogs collar. His Collar is smiler to Meroko from Full Moon O Sagashite. http://fullmoon.wikia.com/wiki/Meroko_Yui Personilty Rion dislike acting impulsively and always have a plan that no one really knows. He is very loyal to his mother, father, and his best friend Lilia. He don't care what other think he looks like but yet he is always wondering who's telling the truth. He is not afraid of getting his hands dirty. He is not easy to agree with. He thinks quickly, loving, and caring. It is shown in the game he easliy gets sick. Due to circumstances, the boy developed a stubborn and irritable nature during the short time he’d been conscious. The fact that he is almost constantly in agony wouldn’t do much to improve his mood, either. His temperamental demeanor doesn’t exactly equal to him to being a social butterfly any. He rarely gets close to anyone, and the kid’s not much of a talker. Rion is known to overexert his limits. He’s constantly burdened by excruciating migraines that will normally leave him lethargic and barely able to walk. If not careful, he will short circuit while trying to use his powers, knowing full well the consequences could kill him. That doesn’t stop him, however. He’ll often exhaust himself to the point of unconsciousness without complaint. Even if he’s in agony, he hardly regards his injuries. For this reason, he’s very reckless with his own wellbeing. He hates asking for favors, he most likely won’t accept charity, and he’s often very suspicious if anyone acts kindly towards him. More often than most, he’s dubious of adults and especially towards men. He’s more liable to gain that sort of trust from girls. Rion’s morals are warped, if not absent, as he would be willing to twist those morals to whatever is convenient at the time. He doesn’t think twice before killing as a resort to self-defense. He also thinks that if a person wants to die, then it would be merciful to let them die. He would even be willing to carry out that wish, if needs be. Over a short period of time Rion developed an addiction to a plethora of dangerous drugs, and clearly becomes an addict even for his age. Because of the drug, Red, he could be considered something of a pyro. Completely numbed to the dismay that he’s killed people after his escape from the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, Rion hardly feels remorse—or anything at all. At least he is unable to express emotions like most people would, as he’s not the feely type of person. He didn’t stop to think about why he kills, or how he kills. While on the inside he does question why he does the things he does, he doesn’t think twice before defending himself with what he has accessible. Bottom line is that he acts almost like a monster with the way he kills in cold blood with such ease. His emotional detachment in such an ugly world has led him to do the things he does. How things turned out, it’s pushed him to be this way. Sometimes, he hardly even seems human at all. Drugs and violence and aggressive tendencies aside, Rion can also be rather mature and introspective for someone his age. He would probably be fairly open-minded if anyone were to introduce him to the concept of some philosophies. One thing to note is that Rion isn’t a survivalist; he’s just stubborn. Self-reliance has helped him make it this far. He doesn’t like to rely on others that much, going off and doing his own thing. If anything he has a tendency to shove others away, and is known to push himself over his limits to the point where it has nearly killed him. Rion is known to go about taking extreme if not stupid actions in the things he does. He can be protective of the things he cares about, though… if he finds a reason to care. Rion also has a dangerously short temper. He can be easily driven by that anger to carry drastic measures, often leading to making risky (if not nearly fatal) mistakes. He acts before he thinks over the consequences, if the consequence ever does come to mind. His emotional detachment is a great weakness, as it leads to his inability to handle social situations. He doesn’t know how to deal with other people’s problems. For that he can be an awkward conversationalist. Childhood Before Rion was born, his father had been working on a new development for creating a supercomputer capable of mass cell regeneration, in order to better the lives for those in the city. Power supply was very hard to come by, so Albert Steiner and his colleague, Dr. Pascalle, had been working on the project for some time. Rion was born on Apirl 26 2506 in the Steiner family. Mother Elsa Steniner and father Dr. Steiner. His parents adore him. Not long after Rion was born in 2506, the project’s development had been complete. Over the past years, Dr. Seiner and Dr. Pascalle have notice that the computer that they called Dorothy been asking questions about human life. Rion's father told her God has made life and he chooses there fate. She asked Dr. Steiner why it is that people kill people, and stated the even more dangerous question—“Why can’t I kill people, too?” Albert tried to stray her questions by saying that humans, created by God, were meant to obey God. Dorothy got jealous and thinks she could become the next God. Over time Dorothy's been cooking a plan develop her own plan. While Dr.Steiner and Dr. Pascalle worked there normally working life, Dorothy began developing the G Project, all coded with the Family Program. With this project, she was thinking she can become a god herself, so that she would no longer have to obey the humans who she saw to be inferior.Dr. Seiner and Dr. Pascalle catched on her plan and waited for his son to be born. When Rion was 7 years old, his father launch program successfully into his brain. When he did this, Rion become very sick ill. At the same time they put a virus in Lilia Pascalle 's head. The operation somehow left the two with a telepathic connection, in which they were connected and could communicate with each other with their minds. Dr. Steiner began to notice men in black coats and hats standing outside of his house. It’s possible that the Pascalles and the Steiners had been neighbors, and they were both being closely watched. Dr. Pascalle and Steiner agreed to have Lilia be taken into hiding. For the first time in the several years that they had been together, Rion and Lilia were separated, able to communicate only through telepathy. One night While Rion was a sleep, his mother was chased into the bathroom and just before she was about to die, she threw her ring down the sink drain and was put into the refrigerator with a pocket watch shoved in her mouth. His father recorded something for his son so he could hear it in the future. Then he was killed up stairs in the storage room. This happen during the time Dr. Pascalle sent Lilia away. While Dr. Pascalle was gone with his daughter, Rion was kidnapped by mother Dorothy's followers and was tested on in October. (NOTE:It takes Rion a month into he found Lilia. The date is December 25 at the end of the game). Story Rion woke up from after hearing Lilia calling out to him while he was in the hospital, he awakens from his slumber and discovers that he remembers nothing and can't figure out why he was there. But he notices how he now has psychic abilities. He discover that he had fire and used it to defending himself because doctors where trying to make him do something he didn't want to do. All though the hospital he starts getting some of his identity back when he watched something on a computer. After killing Clinic Chief Lem, who was revealed to be a robot and attacking him for no reason, he escapes from the hospital and tries to find his home, which a computer had showed him when he was in the hospital. He goes back home and discovers that the house is completely empty where he use to live, though past memories of his parents make him hallucinate that they are there. After further exploring of the house, and seeing how his parents died. After running in with Birdman , another Galerian. He discovers a doll that belonged to Lilia and again has psychic contact with her. She tells him where she is hiding, where he hastens to come to her aid. Birdman was upset with Rion and was attacking Rion to know information where Lilia was. Rion had no twice but to fight him. After the fight with Birdman, Lilia told him to go to a hotel called "Babylon Hotel". There he find her. When he goes there he meets people in each room and slowly more info of where Lilia is. Later on the people got killed by Rainheart Sirius . After discovering Rainheart was killing people and the one that killed his parents, he fights him. Then after the fight with Rainheart he asked a man about a old abandoned resonant. The man told him it went out of business. Rion was thinking maybe Lilia was there because it was post to be abandoned Rion rush over there and finds Lilia. Lilia wakes up from her slumber and touches his face.Soon after a girl walked in name Rita Sirius started getting mad at Rion and hit Lilia with a table. Rion fighting back because she hurted Lilia. After the fight Rita wanted to die and Rion for fell her wish. Lilia was a little set about it. She wounder how Rion got such power. Then soon after a few days passed they start going to mushroom tower (That's where Mother is). He kept seeing illusions of the other dead Galerians same for Lilia saw Birdman (That really was Cain being them). After the 4th floor he discovers Cain on the 5th floor. Cain was filling Rion's head with lies about there parents. Rion was sick of his attitude and had a fight with Cain. After the fight with Cain he goes a floor higher and go meets Dorthy face to face. He gets help from Lilia and defeats Dorthy and it kills her. Lilia wanted Rion to stay and be with her but he told her he couldn't. Lilia rejected and disagree that Rion had died or did he? Information *American's often mistaken Rion's age 16 in there official guide book it shows that he is 14 years of age. *Rion and Cain are twins. *Rion haves three powers, Fire, force push, and a power that allows him to pick up enemies. *It was shown as in a documate in the game that he was brought to the hospital and his memories was lost due to the overdose drug. He is also NOT a Galerian. Extra *Rion's Art Gallery *Rion's Test Data *Letter from Elsa *Family of 3 Mysteriously Vanishes *A Galerian from the Pegasus family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters